conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Felves
Felves are one of the sentient creatures found in Warclema. Felves are sentient plants that resulted from their ancestors making use of human-targeting, Pouyannian mimicry to reproduce. That is to say that they relied upon "tricking" humans into trying to mate with them in order to get pollinated. The ones that did this best were the ones that resembled humans the most without going into uncanny valley territory. So they gradually evolved a human-like appearance while keeping some noticeable plant characteristics. Physical Traits Felves look like female humans except for a few differences... Their tongues and hair are made up of their roots and come in a variety of colors that only rarely leaves that of human hair color, with their tongues always being the same color as their hair. While they have tongues and mouths for those tongues to be inside of, they lack the rest of an animal's digestive system to go with them, only possessing them as a way to improve their mimicry. They do not have teeth. They are capable of absorbing nutrients from soil with their roots in the same way a normal plant can. They have roots that have been adapted into pointed ears that stick outwards and are the same color as the rest of their roots. Their hearing range is slightly smaller than a human's. Many felves can move their ears around and will do so as a way to show emotion. Their eyes are a solid black and almond-shaped. Their skin is green and capable of photosynthesis. Their hands were adapted from leaves. They have a number of large petals that form a skirt or dress that they have some limited control over. Their legs adapted from large stamen and have lost the ability to produce pollen. They have two stigma, one in the front and one in the back. They often contain many tiny stamen around each of their stigma. They bleed sap. Their life span is less than that of a human's. Evolution History Felves evolved from Loner's Delights, a plant whose resemblance to female human genitalia resulted in the plant becoming a well-known adult novelty item. As the plant became domesticated, it obtained various adaptations that helped them compete better with other adult novelty items. The first was a more durable stem. Later generations of the plant had stems that started to have more and more of a feminine, hourglass shape. Eventually, they began to have lumps that seemed similar in shape to female human breasts. Growths that would eventually come to resemble arms in later generations came along, followed by stamen that had evolved to resemble legs. The means to move these appendages eventually came along. The ability to create vocal sounds came next. It started with being able to make vague sounds that pollinators would interpret as moans of pleasure. Selective pressures would eventually come to favor ones that sounded like expected words. Some crude intelligence eventually evolved and progressed to a point where felves could be taught words and phrases. Alongside this development of intelligence, their pollinators began favoring felves that could survive being uprooted for extended periods of time. While later evolution would give them human-level intellect and the ability to walk around on their own, for a long time, their human pollinators would only realize the latter, believing for the most part that felves exhibited a level of intelligence comparable to that of a parrot. Relationship with Pollinators Felves prefer to be pollinated by humans due to the many adaptations they've gained that were meant to increase the chances of a human trying to mate with them. To increase the chances of cross-pollination, felves will share their pollinator with other felves. To encourage their pollinator to attempt to mate with them more often, they will often urge him (or in rare instances, her) to start a felven settlement away from other humans. Such felven settlements are usually referred to as "gardens". Felves that have started a garden with a pollinator will usually adopt a more subservient attitude towards their pollinator with the only deviation being requests to be pollinated. The separation from other humans lessens the chance of the pollinator worrying about various taboos that might affect their relationship with felves. This often increases the chance of the pollinator's own fetishes influencing his selection of which felves to pollinate. Whenever felves in a garden lose their pollinator, they choose the felf that was pollinated the most often as their leader until such a time as they can obtain a new pollinator. They will then choose the second-most pollinated felf to search for a new pollinator for the garden. Felves that are searching for a pollinator will often care more about the pollinator's personality, botanical knowledge, and desire to be a pollinator and less about appearance. Appearance is less of a factor due to its main use in determining health being less important because of the rarity of diseases that can infect both plants and animals. Botanical knowledge is usually judged by having the possible pollinator try to come up with a meaningful name for the garden and explain the choice of the name. Such a name, if the person coming up with it becomes the felf's new pollinator, will usually be used as a second name by the felves of that garden. In the case of gardens that have been around for a long time, simply being able to tell the garden's name from the appearance of its felves will usually come to replace the naming. Sometimes, a felf's pollinator may exchange her for another felf, or even sell her. Felves tolerate this mostly because it is likely to increase their chances of being pollinated. Felves are often sold to pollinators trying to crossbreed different kinds of felves and to humans that want to become a felf's pollinator. Abnormal Choices in Pollinators There have been a few times in which a felf has made an unusual choice in a pollinator. There has been an instance of a Rose felf choosing a giant blazesilk weaver as its new pollinator after being banished from its garden for killing its previous pollinator. The blazesilk had come to accept it as the plant it uses to attract prey. This had increased the number of humans that were killed by giant blazesilks. She and other felves that came to join her would eventually seed a new variety of felves that no longer suffered the selection pressures that kept them from looking too human and would evolve the ability to assume a spider-like form. There has also been an instance of Dandelion felves adopting a young child as their garden's pollinator. It is believed that the Dandilion felves were unable to notice that their chosen pollinator was a child due to them being a lot smaller than said child and because they had spent an extended period of time without seeing an adult human. Felves and Ligic Like many plants, felves can recover ligic energy through photosynthesis and even adapt their bodies to better absorb and release a single color of ligic. Such an ability, combined with their intelligence, has made them into some of the greatest masters of ligic. Felves who specialize in a particular color of ligic, do so at the cost of being more susceptible to other colors of ligic. There are legends about felves who have mastered a single color of ligic to the point of becoming pure ligic. Notable Felf Gardens Dandelion Dandelion felves are small enough to fit into a human's hand and possess leafy wings that they use for flight. Their petals form a skirt that is filled with many stamen that get mistaken for extra petals. They try to be pollinated in groups to make up for and to take advantage of their small size. Lily The Lily felf garden is notable for possessing a single, large stamen that blocks the front pistil. Their garden has been ruled by female pollinators intent on making felves that resemble male humans. Rose Rose felves have fingers and feet that are sharp and vines that grow out of their wrists. Some of them have vines that are covered with thorns. Their vines are often kept wrapped around their arms. Their petals form a dress that resembles a dominatrix outfit. They are known for being violent during their pollination, often times using their vines as whips and scratching their pollinator with their sharp fingers and feet. They are also known for being the least subservient of all felves, which has resulted in other felves disliking them. Wild Wild felves are aquatic, with a lily pad cape that allowed them to float in water easily. Wild Garden is the first and only felven settlement to abandon the idea that felves should serve humans. They welcome just about any felves that want to live there and will reproduce even without a pollinator. Wild Garden came about because of the last order they were given by their last pollinator, who wanted them to be free no matter how much they hated the idea. Their initial lack of instincts for choosing suitable mates would result in many generations of deformities and terrible health that other felves would see as punishment for whatever crimes they believed were committed against the garden's last pollinator. These later generations saw their cape come to resemble a shell, their ability to store water reduced to the point of having to keep their roots constantly moist, and a bowl to form on their heads to hold water for their roots when they weren't submerged. They would eventually evolve mate selection instincts and a more pleasant appearance. Beliefs Many felves see humans as their creators and give them a respect that some would reserve for a deity. This view came about because of a belief that they were the result of a human falling in love with a flower and producing half-human, half-flower offspring. Most of their beliefs revolve around this central belief. Felves also tend to believe that they should never choose to be pollinated by a nonhuman. They will accept pollination by nonhumans when the human commands it though. This belief puts a felf garden in danger of dieing out if they don't find a new human to be their pollinator.